Partners
Partners are a gameplay element added in 1.0.5. They used to only add meaningless visual effects, but from 1.5 on, each Partner now has their own skills to support you in different facets of the game. As of 2018-02-10, there are 10 partners in the game. Two are obtained on your first play for free, while five require buying a song pack that includes the partner. Two come from limited events. The other one is obtained by buying a collaboration pack and playing the event map. Selecting a Partner To select a Partner, press Network -> Partner in the main menu, or press the icon near the top of the screen. This icon also displays the currently selected partner. Partner Stats & Skills Each Partner has four stats: * FRAG - Influences the amount of Fragments you earn for playing songs in Music Play mode. Every 5 FRAG above or below 50 equates to 10% Fragments above or below what you would normally get. (For example, if your Partner's FRAG is 60, you'll receive a 20% increase, or a 1.2x multiplier.) * STEP - Influences the number of Steps earned after playing songs in World mode. Every 1 STEP above or below 50 equates to 2% steps above or below what you would normally get. * TYPE - A quick indicator of the Partner's characteristics. This based on the partner's skill. There are three type of partners: ** Support - These partners contain EASY skills. ** Balance - These partners do not contain any skill or contain skills other than EASY ones and HARD ones. ** Challenge - These partners contain HARD skills. * SKILL - An attribute that changes a gameplay aspect and difficulty. Note: You can deactivate your Partner's skill by pressing once on the skill in the Partner page. This will "seal" the skill. You can press it again to "unseal" it. Skills and Stats are automatically sealed/deactivated when offline/not logged in. Partner Leveling Partners can be leveled up. When you obtain them, they start at level 1. Their max level is 20. Partners only gain EXP (Experience Points) while playing in World Mode. When a partner levels up, their FRAG and STEP count can improve. In general, stat gains slow down as levels are gained. In the list below, the number outside the parentheses is the partner's stat at level 1, and the number inside the parentheses is at level 20. Partners Hikari If you get a TRACK COMPLETE using an EASY skill, you will get a green C instead of the normal, purple C on the song list (Scoring). With this skill, every 'LOST' notes loses only 1.5% Recollection Rate as opposed to 2%, and loses less for many 'LOST' notes in a short period of time. Trivia * This partner's name means "light" in Japanese. In the story of Arcaea, she represents Light. That's why she is mainly white. It's the main color tone of PRAGMATISM. * Hikari's design and name, as well as Tairitsu's, was first unveiled on the official Twitter when they reached 5,000 followers. Tairitsu Trivia * This partner's name means "conflict" in Japanese. In the story of Arcaea, she represents Conflict. That's why she is mainly black. It's the main color tone of Sheriruth, Iconoclast and Grievous Lady. * Tairitsu's design and name, as well as Hikari's, was first unveiled on the official Twitter when they reached 5,000 followers. Kou This partner is unlocked by purchasing the Crimson Solace song pack in the "Side Story" section. Trivia * Kou's name means "crimson" in Japanese. This is why her character design uses mostly red and pink, and her pack is called Crimson Solace. It's also the main color tone of Nirv lucE. * Kou currently has the highest FRAG stat in the game at level 20 with 90. Sapphire This partner is unlocked by purchasing the Dynamix Collaboration song pack in the "Collaboration" section. Trivia * Sapphire appears in the Event Tutorial of Dynamix. She is the first collaboration partner, joining as part of the Dynamix Collaboration. Lethe This partner is unlocked by purchasing the Ambivalent Vision song pack in the "Side Story" section. Tairitsu (Axium Crisis) This partner is unlocked in World Mode on map 1-6, also known as Axium, after purchasing the Vicious Labyrinth song pack. Tairitsu (Grievous Lady) This partner is unlocked in World Mode on map 1-7, also known as Grievous, after purchasing the Vicious Labyrinth song pack and unlocking Grievous Lady. If your Recollection Rate reaches 30% or below, the bottom of the screen will show flashing red lights. If you get a TRACK COMPLETE using a HARD skill, you will get a red C instead of the normal, purple C on the song list (Scoring). Stella Trivia * She is a limited-time character that was only available in World Mode from 2017-11-24 till 2017-11-30 in map 0-LE (Limited Event). She was part of the second collaboration in the game, the Stellights Collaboration. * Overall, Stella's skills, as well as Hikari & Fisica's, aren't quite different, but their type of skills are different. Hikari & Fisica Hikari & Fisica is available as part of the Lanota Collaboration event, active from 2018-02-01 on. You can obtain the partner in World Mode in map 0-Lanota. Trivia * Fisica is one of the main characters of Lanota. Ilith Trivia * She is a limited-time character that was only available from 2018-02-16 to 2018-02-23 in the Metallic Punisher event in World Mode map 0-LE. * Ilith has the highest STEP stat in the game at level 20. However, you have to play on HARD mode (Recollection Rate starts at 100 and drops to 0, at which point you immediately lose the song) while risking 100 Fragments if you lose the song. Trivia * All partners appear in at least one song artwork from their respective song pack except Sapphire. See More * Partner Stats by Level Category:Game Mechanics Category:Stellights Collaboration